guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Seite 176
Der nachfolgende Text gehört zu denjenigen Passagen, die wenige Elemente von Guttenbergs Stil aufweisen. Sie sind 'fett' markiert. Auch hier könnten im Übergang zur folgenden Seite zwei übernommene Textpassagen miteinander verbunden worden sein, die dann möglicherweise aus Quellen stammen könnten, die nur in gedruckter Form vorliegen. '' :sehr kontro-verser Verhandlungsverlauf war zu erwarten. Zur Effizienzsteigerung hatte man eine Vorgehensweise festgelegt: Stellte ein Mitgliedsstaat eine partielle Regelung, einen einzelnen Punkt des Gesamtkonsensus in Frage, trug er die Verantwortung für das Finden eines neuen Konsensus. ''A. Maurer sieht hierin einen Fortschritt zum herkömmlichen „Bargaining" nach der Theorie A. Moravcsiks.496 Nicht alle Teilnehmer sahen diese Vereinbarung als verbindlich und konsensual getroffen an.497 :In der Praxis sollte sich zeigen, dass im Zweifelsfall nationale Interessen stärker die Vorgehensweise der Konferenzteilnehmer bestimmten, als dieser edle Vorsatz. Auf verschiedenen Foren der Regierungskonferenz, darunter der Außenministerkonferenz in Neapel Ende November, hatten sich bereits einige institutionelle Fragen in der Vorbereitungsphase des Abschlussgipfels klären lassen.498 Bei den Diskussionen um den turnusmäßigen Wechsel des Vorsitzes im Ministerrat wurde als endgültige Lösung die „gleichberechtigte Rotation" im Vertrag festgehalten - eine präzise Ausgestaltung sollte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erfolgen.499 :: 496 Vgl. A. Maurer, S. Schunz, Auf dem Weg zum Verfassungsvertrag. Der Entwurf einer Europäischen Verfassung in der Regierungskonferenz, 2003, S. 3. Bezug zu.: A. Moravcsik. Preferences and Power in the European Community: A Liberal Interngovernmentalist Approach, in: Journal of Common Market Studies, Nr 4. 1993. ::497 Der „Economist" äußerte sich hierzu wie folgt: „The Germans, for instance, think that so broad a consensus was reached in the Convention that any government wishing to fiddle with the text must find an alternative broad consensus - which is unlikely", vgl. Economist vom 04. 10.2003. ::498 Darunter waren die Funktion und Flexibilität des durch den Konvent vorgeschlagenen Legislativrates im Verhältnis zu den anderen Ratsformationen wie auch die Frage nach Status und Rolle des künftigen Außenministers. Die Außenministerkonferenz kam hier überein, dass kein eigenständiger Legislativrat gebildet werden sollte, vielmehr sollten die einzelnen Fachräte immer dann als ein solcher zusammentreten, wenn sie ein Gesetzgebungsverfahren durchführen und in diesem Zusammenhang öffentliche Beratungen stattfinden, vgl. Artikel I - 24. Entwurf eines Vertrags über eine Verfassung für Europa. Fassung vom 06.08.2004. CIG 87/04. Zur näheren Definition der Rolle des künftigen Außenministers der EU vereinbarte man einen den anderen Kommissionsmitgliedern gleichberechtigten Status (Artikel I - 28. Entwurf eines Vertrags über eine Verfassung für Europa. Fassung vom 06.08.2004. CIG 87/04). Gegenstände der Einigung waren die Klärung seines Stimmrechtes außerhalb der Bereiche der Gemeinsamen Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik und die Frage, ob ein Misstrauensvotum des Parlaments gegen die Kommission auch eine Amtsniederlegung des Außenministers zur Folge haben sollte (vgl. Artikel 1-25. Vermerk des Vorsitzes der Ratspräsidentschaft an die Delegationen CIG 60/03 ADD 1). ::499 Der italienische Vorsitz zielte auf die Diskussion achtzehnmonatig wechselnder Vorsitze. Neben der Dauer des Vorsitzes musste auch die Anzahl der Mitglieder innerhalb einer Gruppenpräsidentschaft diskutiert werden: Laut italienischem Konsenpapier sic! CIG 60/03 ADD I sollten dies drei Staaten sein. Diese Regelung ging schließlich in den Vertragstext ein. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, dass jeder Ministerrat in jeder seinerZusammensetzungen Wortabstand fehlt bei G. den eigenen Vorsitz autonom wählt. Die Formulierung des Artikel 1-24... Kategorie:Verdächtig